New Girl New school New rules
by xXxMissrandomxXx
Summary: New Girl New shcool and new rules and trust me there's a lot of new rules as Gabriella Montez soon finds out.
1. First day at school

"NO WAY!" Screamed Sharpay. She looked own the corridor. "Why me." She moaned. Troy just laughed at her. "Come on Shar I bet she's really nice." Said Troy. Sharpay stamped her foot. "It's not fair why can't you guys show her around? Why me?" Whined Sharpay. Troy hugged her from behind and kissed her check. "Just be nice and she'll love you, but not as much as I do." Said Troy. They heard a cough. "What now Danforth!?" Shouted Troy. "There's something called PDA." Said Chad. Troy and his gang laughed. "Yeah and there's something called coolness and you just haven't got it geek." Laughed Troy as he pushed over Chad. Taylor went to help him. "Look it's ugly and the geek!" Shouted Troy down the corridor everyone laughed at Chad and Taylor as they walked down the corridor. Everyone went quiet. There she was. She was beautiful. Her hair was natural. She wore clothes that were in fashion but they weren't like the cheerleaders. Everyone stared at her. The boys started wolf whistling. She walked to the office. "Well Shar she looks nice and in or league you think maybe you could persuade her to eat with the coolest kids in school." Asked Troy as he held her hand and played with her fingers. "I think we might be able to." She answered and pecked him on the lips and walked off.

"Gabriella, hello take a seat." Said the principal. She sat down in a chair that was huge it made her look like a little child. "So I've been reading you records and I think you'll fit in just fine." Said the principal. Gabriella nodded. "Thank you." She answered in a small voice. Sharpay knocked on the door. "Just in time." Whispered the principal. Sharpay came in. "This is Sharpay Evans she will be showing you around today." Explained the principal. Gabriella nodded. "OK well let's go." Said Sharpay and they both walked out the door.

"So what's your name?" Asked Sharpay. The turned the corner and walked up to Sharpay's gang. "Gabby or Gabriella I don't mind." Answered Gabby in a small voice. They then stopped at the group. "Hey guys this is Gabby." Said Sharpay. She then went round and got introduced to everyone. "Ok no w Gabby you have a lot to catch up on the gossip page so I'll take you to your locker and then I will get you up to date." Said Sharpay. Gabby nodded and followed on with Sharpay. On the way there she managed to get knocked down by someone. She couldn't see who. All she could see was a huge bush of hair. "Yo Danforth that's no way to treat a new girl. Most people just say hi, they don't tend to lie on top of them. But I spose your not normal." Shouted Troy. Chad got off her and helped her up. "Sorry I tripped over are you ok?" Asked Chad. Gabby smoothed out her dress. "Yeah I'm ok." She answered before being pulled away by Sharpay.

"Rule numbers 1 don't talk to geeks ok they help us with our homework, well do our homework, and that's it." Ordered Sharpay. Gabby nodded and walked on with Sharpay.

They finally found her locker. "Right now let's get down to business." Said Sharpay and pulled Gabby into the Cafeteria. "SCRAM ALL OF YOU OUT THIS IS THE WILDCAT'S PLACE NOW GET OUT!" Screamed Sharpay. Everyone all quickly ran out. "You think they would learn." Whispered Sharpay. They walked over to a table. The rest of the gang came in and sat at different tables. "OK let's start. We are the coolest kids in school so letting you into our group is an honour, right so let's start with rules. We don't talk to the geeks unless we need homework or want a little bit of fun." Said Sharpay. Gabby looked confused. "Fun?" Asked Gabby. Sharpay nodded "Yeah fun." Said Sharpay.

She continued talking about the rules. "_Man there's a lot of rules in this group." Thought Gabby._ Sharpay pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Gabby. "I wrote everything down so you don't have to remember them but they will come naturally to you soon." Said Sharpay. The bell went. "What class you got?" Asked Sharpay. Gabby looked at her timetable. "English." Answered Gabby. Sharpay smiled. "Me to." Said Sharpay and she linked arms with Gabby and walked off.

Gabby new that all these new rules were gonna be tough to follow but she would try.


	2. Meet my brother's

Gabby and Sharpay came out of English and went to meet the gang. Sharpay went up to Troy and pecked him on the lips. "There back." He said with clenched fists. Sharpay turned round and saw the wildcats' biggest enemy. West high Knights. "Guys I'll be right back I just need to put some books away in my locker." Said Gabby, who then walked to her locker. The west high knight captain came up to Troy. "Hello Bolton, we hear there's fresh blood around. Hot fresh blood." Smirked Neil. Troy held onto Sharpay's hand and stepped forward. "What's it to ya." Asked Troy. Neil laughed and looked over to Gabby's locker. "Well hello night of fun." He smirked and turned back to Troy. Troy let go of Sharpay's hand. "She's taken. So back off." Said Troy. Neil looked back at her and then back to Troy. "Oh yeah well then that'll make it more fun." Said Neil. Gabby walked up to the group. "Well hello there little lady." Said Neil. Gabby then giggled. Sharpay and Troy were shocked and confused. "So your hot I'm hot I think that that means we're a perfect match." Said Neil. Gabby giggled again. Sharpay pulled Gabby away. "Gabby quit giggling he's a knight he only wants to get into your pants." Said Sharpay. Gabby tapped Sharpay on her back. "Sharpay just wait and see I mean hello I know there are three boys will becoming very soon who will not be happy." Explained Gabby. Sharpay realized what she was doing and smiled. "Ooh Gabriella Montez you have a dark side." Giggled Sharpay and they went back. Neil stepped closer to Gabby. This made everyone in the group clench there fists, except Sharpay who just smiled. "So want to go for coffee?" Asked Neil. Gabby started thinking rubbing her chin. "Nah I'm allergic to coffee beans." Said Gabby. The gang laughed. Neil went red. "Well how about ice cream?" Asked Neil. Gabby shook her head.

"Nope I've got sensitive teeth." She smiled. The gang laughed again and Neil was getting angrier. "Ok well how about we go to the movies?" Asked Neil. Gabby shook her head. "No there always to loud and the screens to big!" She shouted and then started laughing. Neil lashed out at her and slapped her. The gang was shocked. But then the three came. Neil's new nightmares. Gabby's older brothers. "Hey no one touch's are little sister and gets away with it." Said Craig. Joe walked up to him with Craig and Sam by his side. "Y-Y-Your J- -oe Montez the-"Said Neil but was interrupted. "Boxing champ for 5 years in a row and current world champion. Yeah I know. So me and my bro's are gonna teach you a little lesson on how to defend yourself." Said Joe. Troy laughed at him.

After about 20 minutes later they had finished there lesson and walked back to Gabby. "Ouch your face, yikes that looks nasty. I think he must have been wearing a ring." Said Sam. Gabby frowned at him. "Yeah thanks for making me feel a lot better." Said Gabby. Sharpay and Troy came up to them. "It's not that bad and anyway the make up artists can fix it." Said Sharpay, who was fixing Gabby's hair.

"Huh? What are you on about?" Asked Gabby. Sharpay took out a leaflet. "We're going after school I already booked you in." Said Sharpay. Gabby was a little shocked and looked at Sharpay. "What? It's what best friends do and don't worry about the prices." Sharpay Said. All three of her laughed. She turned and glared at them. "Not hear." She hissed.

"Well how can we say it Gabby doesn't have to worry about money because are Dad's billionaire, and lets not forget Gabby's gonna be a huge star her singing acting. She has drama queen written all over her. Not to mention a place at the biggest Drama College in the world Brad Pitt even went there." Laughed Craig. The brothers laughed and Sharpay dropped all her books in shock. "YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" She screamed. They started running. "Cya at the salon Sharpay. COME BACK HERE!" Screamed down the corridor and ran after them. This was Gabby's first day and she knew she was in for a big drama at this school.


	3. West high knightsFireworkDRAMA!

"Ok Gabby today your gonna meet everyone personally." Said Sharpay. Gabby just nodded and followed her into the cafeteria. Sharpay glared at the people who were in there and they quickly ran out. Gabby then followed Sharpay up to the centre table everyone will be in here in a minute." Said Sharpay. Gabby sat down on her chair. She then suddenly found herself on the floor. "Hey Gabs had a nice trip?" Asked Joe. She stuck her tongue out at them. "Just leave us alone and get going." Demanded Gabby. Joe shook his head. "Nope Senior's meet in here now so both of you buh bye." Said Craig. Sharpay stood up and went towards them. "Uh no this is where the wildcats meet up so no." Said Sharpay. Craig laughed at her and then went up to her.

"Your gang is in the gym so buh bye." Said Craig. Gabby grabbed Sharpay's hand and walked off to the gym. "There so annoying." Said Gabby and they entered the gym.

Sharpay found the wildcats playing basketball. Troy came up to her all sweaty and hot. "Before you come any closer shower now." Ordered Sharpay. Troy ran off towards the shower. Gabby's attention was caught by the West High Knights coming through the door. She grabbed Sharpay and ran back to the group. "No captain oh dear well you are in trouble." Smirked Neil. They started corner the group. It was true they were nothing without there captain and the knights knew this. The group was now against the wall. "Sharpay what's happening?" Whispered Gabby, who was terrified. Sharpay looked at Gabby with fearful eyes. "Where dead." She whispered back Gabby turned round to face Sharpay. "WHAT!" she screamed, but it was loud enough for the Knights to hear. "You over here now!" Shouted Neil. Gabby didn't move. Neil got a knife out his pocket and pointed it towards Sharpay. "Move otherwise she be very messy." Said Neil. Sharpay gulped. Gabby moved towards him. "Good girl now give me your phone." Said Neil. She quickly gave her phone to him. He then grabbed her arm. "Stop!" Shouted Kelly one of the cheerleaders. He quickly threw Gabby on the ground and went over to her. He held the knife up to her throat. He laughed. "I don't think so sweetie." Said Neil as he cut her shoulder. Graham pulled out a firework. Neil turned back to his gang. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU I TOLD YOU THAT WE WEREN'T GOING TO USE IT IT'LL BURN THE GYM DOWN!" Shouted Neil. But Graham had already lit it. The girls all screamed as firework bounced off the wall towards Gabby. Neil quickly pushed her out of they way and got hit. He started burning and Gabby pushed him to the floor and rolled him about so the fire went out. She started crying. "Neil come on wake up." She cried whilst shaking him. The gym had caught fire. This wasn't how Gabby wanted to start school. Everyone ran out the door all falling on the floor gasping for air. Troy came out the changing rooms with the coach and saw everyone coughing and the gym on fire. He ran into the gym and tried to get the hose out but wasn't able to. The whole school was being evacuated. Gabby was still in the gym trying to protect Neil. He was a Knight but she wasn't going to leave him. He saved her life. More to the point he saved a wildcat.

Sharpay was outside panicking when she found Troy. "She's still in there I left her I can't get back in there she's in there with Neil." Cried Sharpay into Troy arms. He looked over to the doors and saw the three Montez brothers trying to get in. Troy looked back at Sharpay. "Baby what happened in there?" Asked Troy. She took a deep breath and looked Troy in the eye. "Neil came in and with the knights and backed us up into the corner. Oh and Gabby was so scared. She was crying. Then he asked Gabby to move but she didn't so he pointed the knife at me and threaten me she went with him and gave him her phone. Then this kid took out a firework and Neil started shouted at him to put it away, but he let it off it was heading straight for Gabby and that's all I saw the smoke was too thick to see what happened next." She cried.


	4. She's over here

"Come on Neil wake up. We've gotta get out of here it's on fire." Whispered Gabby. She tried to drag him along the floor but the roof started to fall in and she tripped up. They were separated he was near the door and safe but she was far from safe and couldn't move. She started crying and screaming. Everyone could hear it outside and everyone went quiet. The fire deputy finally went through and found Neil but the building collapsed. They dragged him out and the medics ran to him and took him to the ambulance. Joe ran towards the door followed by Craig, Sam and Troy. They got to the gym and nothing was left. Joe had tears running down his check he was desperately trying to find her the others followed. Coach Bolton joined them. "You guys shouldn't be in here you know." Said Coach Bolton as he started searching for Gabby. They all started searching for her. "SSHH GUYS BE QUIET I THINK I HEAR SOMETHING!" Shouted Troy. But what he heard wasn't what he thought.

"TROY WATCH OUT!" Shouted Sam. Troy quickly moved out the way. The last piece of the roof had just fallen off. He looked at his Dad and smiled. "I FOUND HER!" Shouted Craig. They all ran over and dug down till they could get her out. Her body was limp and cold. Her skin was a scary white. Her pulse was week and her hair was dusty. They heard more rumbles and decided to get out and ran out with Gabby. Sharpay saw them and ran to them. Gabby was quickly rushed to hospital.

"This is all my fault I shouldn't of left her in there she's new and I left her…I left her." Cried Sharpay. The gang were standing outside her room. Her Mom and Brothers were inside with her. Her Mom couldn't stop crying. Joe finally came out. Everyone came rushing to him. His eyes were red. "She's not great. Oh who am I trying to kid she's hanging onto her life by a string. My little sis. My little…" But he started to cry and slid down the wall. His girlfriend Olivia sat down and hugged him. They all saw Graham walking past them to visit Neil. Joe saw him and ran after him. Graham turned around. "YOU SICKO!" Shouted Joe and he started to beat him up. Troy and the guys came up and pulled Joe away. Mrs Montez came out. "Joe honey she's woken up she wants to see you." Said his Mom. Joe and Mrs Montez walked into her room.

"Gabby honey how are you feeling?" Asked her Mom. Gabby tried to sit up but was to saw and weak to get up. "I guess I'm ok but I can't sit up." Explained Gabby. Her Mom went to help her up. She smiled at her daughter. "So what's the verdict then can I still chase after Joe?" Joked Gabby. Her Mom laughed with tears in her eyes. "Gabby I'm afraid it'll be a while till your up on your feet you might not ever be able but the doctors say that if you go to physio then you should be ok well of course it will take a while but hey you do get a cool ride." Said her Mom trying to lift the mood. "Thanks Mom but right now I'm not really in the mood to talk about it anymore can you let my friends in that's if there they of course." Asked Gabby. Her Mom nodded.


	5. The hard truth of history

Her Mom nodded. She then left and Sharpay and Troy came in. Sharpay burst into tears. "Hey Sharpay don't cry you don't want to smudge your make up now do we." Said Gabby as Sharpay sat on Gabby's bed. Sharpay looked up. Her mascara was already running down her face. "This shouldn't of happened to you your new I should of looked after you and now you can't walk and-" But Sharpay was cut off by Gabby.

"You did everything that anyone would have done. This is gonna sound stupid but how's Neil?" Asked Gabby. Sharpay looked at Troy. How where they meant to tell her? "Gabby he didn't make it." Said Sharpay. Gabby sat there silent. She couldn't say anything. Troy decided it would be best if they left her. After they came out everyone looked at them. Sharpay had tears in her eyes. "She didn't take it well she won't talk and won't move." Explained Sharpay. She ended up crying into Troy's arms. Craig broke the silence. "We better go she most probably needs rest." Said Craig. Sam scoffed. "Yeah right you no nothing hello you're the reason why she's in there if you hadn't of got yourself expelled we wouldn't be here and she wouldn't be in this mess. You know nothing. She can't even walk she's a mess you have no idea!" Screamed Sam. Craig had tears in his eyes. Joe slammed Sam against the wall. "YOU TAKE THAT ALL BACK NOW OR GOD HELP ME I WILL SHOW YOU WHY I'M THE WORLD BOXING CHAMP!" Shouted Joe. Sam pushed of his brother. "That's it Craig you stand there and cry like a baby of course you are the one with the problem in this family." Laughed Sam. Craig slammed him into the floor and kept on smashing his head against the floor. "CRAIG!" Shouted Joe, but Craig kept on punching his brother. Sam was wriggling on the floor. He now wished he hadn't got his brother angry. Joe clambered on top of them and pulled them apart. Sam was unconscious. "Craig get out of here now quick before mom comes I'll wrap it all up and nice fight he deserves to be taken down from his throne." Said Joe. Craig ran off. Mrs Montez came down.

"OH MY GOD WHO DID THIS WHO DID THIS TO MY SON?!" Shouted Mrs Montez. Everyone looked at the floor. Mrs Montez looked Joe. He broke down. "He threatened Craig I swear mom he deserved it. But Craig blew up so if you wanna tell anyone off you tell Sam off. He should keep his comments to himself." Explained Joe. Mrs Montez had tears in her eyes. "Just leave now Joe go check on you sister please Joe." Joe left and went to his sister's room. The other's stood there stunned at what had happened. Joe came back out. "Hey Troy can I borrow your car I need to find Craig?" Asked Joe. Troy nodded and Troy, Sharpay and Joe went to Troy's car.

"Joe why was Craig so violent back there he just blew up I've never seen him that mad?" Asked Sharpay. Joe looked down and sighed. He then started twiddling his thumbs thinking how he could explain. He then looked up and told them the story from the beginning.

_Flashback_

"_GABBY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Screamed Mr Montez. The five year old quickly ran down the stairs. She popped her head around the corner of the door. Her father turned his head. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE GIRL COME OVER HERE NOW!" Shouted Mr Montez. Gabriella jumped at her father's shouting voice. She started trembling. "But I haven't done anything wrong." Answered Gabriella. Mr Montez stood up from his chair. "DON'T YOU DARE ANSWER ME BACK YOUNG LADY YOU HAVE MAD DADDY VERY ANGRY!" He shouted at Gabriella. He started walking forwards. She could tell he had been drinking again. She started walking backwards towards the cupboard. Before she could do anything he grabbed her wrist and hit her face. "NO FOOD FOR YOU!" Shouted Mr Montez and he threw her in the cupboard and locked it. She started banging against the door crying. "Daddy please let me out I'm hungry Daddy!" Begged Gabriella He ignored her cries for help and went out to the pub. _

_Five years later. "DADDY PLEASE LET ME OUT I CAN'T STAND THE DARK!" Screamed Gabriella. She heard a bang on the door. "SHUT UP YOU BRAT NO-ONE IS GOING TO HELP YOU WHY DO YOU THINK YOU GET YOUR PUNISHMENT WHEN YOUR MOM AND BROTHER'S AREN'T HOME HEY! NOW SHUT THAT HOLE ON YOUR FACE AND LIVE WITH IT. IF YOUR LUCKY YOU MIGHT GET SOME FOOD1" Shouted Gabby's Dad. She had forgotten what food tasted like. 2 weeks with only milk and the occasional cereal she had forgotten the taste of food. _

"_DAD PLEASE LET ME OUT!" Screamed the 14 year old. Her Dad went mental with her. She had forgotten to buy him some ice cream. "NO-ONE CAN HEAR YOU PRINCESS!" Laughed Mr Montez but just as he said that his wife and three sons came through the door. "We had to come back early be-What was that?" Asked Mrs Montez, as she heard a bang. Gabriella started to scream. "MOMMY GET ME OUT I NEED TO GET OUT!" Shouted Gabby from behind the door. Mrs Montez was shocked she tried to open the door but Mr Montez wouldn't let her. The three boys pounced on Mr Montez. Mrs Montez unlocked the door and when she saw Gabby she started crying. "Oh my baby girl, come here." Cried Mrs Montez. Gabriella shuffled over to her mother and cried in her arms. She was practically skin and bones and she was so pale. "Dad how could you?" Asked Craig in disbelief. Mr Montez chuckled. "All girls needed to be taught not to misbehave especially that one she still hadn't got the message for 10 years! 10 YEARS!" Laughed Mr Montez. Craig punched him in the face. Then he stopped and walked away. "Not gonna fight me not gonna be a man your worthless boy. You let your whole family down scum of the earth. COME ON HIT ME! HIT ME!" Shouted his Dad. That was the last straw he ran up to his Dad and started to fight with him. Sam and Joe pulled him back. "Get out of this house and don't ever come back!" Screamed Joe. Mr Montez left and that was the last the ever heard of him._

_End of flashback_

"Oh my god Joe I'm so sorry." Said Sharpay. Joe looked around lost. He the let out a small smile. "It's ok, It's just 10 years and we didn't even notice I mean if she had just told us I would never of even considered going away with Mom." Explained Joe. Troy suddenly stopped. He climbed out of the car. Joe and Sharpay followed him. Troy went down an alley and found Craig. He reached down for his arm and helped Craig up. "How's Sam?" Asked Craig.

"He's fine he just putting it on to get more attention from Mom. Come on lets go back to the hospital Mom says there letting Gabby out."Said Joe and they all went back to hospital.


End file.
